This application is submitted by St. Luke's Hospital in response to RFA number 10, NIH-NCI-DRCCA, Community Clinical Oncology Program. Its authors have joined together a university teaching hospital, a 400 bed general hospital, a 160 bed specialty pediatric hospital, an individual internal medicine-oncology office (one physician) and a radiation therapy outpatient office facility into a consortium under the leadership of a 665 bed private hospital, St. Luke's Hospital, Kansas City, Missouri. Eleven oncologists, three radiation therapists and various other medical disciplines make up the researchers. The purpose of the application to make protocol oriented clinical research procedures available to practicing physicians in community settings thereby enhancing the transfer of current cancer therapy knowledge and treatment to both the patients directly affected and those affected by the physician who comes in contact with the program. It is also designed to develop a segment of the base for diffusion of future knowledge of advancements in chemotherapy, cancer control and prevention research activities. This application involves a large consortium which graduates 160 physicians, a group of pediatric residents, a large group of internal medicine residents, obstetrics and gynecologic residents and general surgery residents. The majority of those residents enter fulltime, non-academic clinical community practice throughout the Midwest.